The invention relates to differential gearings, for example, to gearings which can be used in motor vehicles to compensate for different rotational speeds of wheels when the vehicle is moving in a curve. More particularly, the invention relates to differential gearings which utilize hydrostatic motors.
Commonly owned copending patent application, Ser. No. 286,404 filed Dec. 16, 1988 and still pending discloses a differential gearing with a hydrostatic motor. The gearing employs a rotary mechanical drive at the input side, and the output shaft is connected with a cam disc for a radial piston motor. When a differential gearing of the just outlined character is used in a steered driven vehicle or the like, it is not possible to ensure differentiated transfer of the output RPM to the second wheel of the driven vehicle. In addition, and since the housing of the gearing rotates, it is necessary to resort to rather complex fluid admitting means. The fluid must be admitted axially at the output end of the gearing. This contributes to the dimensions of the gearing.